A Mother
by Kura Koi
Summary: Young Legolas never thought his first step out of Mirkwood would be his last. As he and a company of elves traveled back home they were ambushed and Legolas was separated from them. All on his own for the very first time, Legolas faces a fear he wished never to face. The fear of men. Can he, or can his not overcome this? (Suggestions of [human] female character 'name' is welcomed!)
1. Chapter 1

A Mother**  
**

_~No man would ever come understand the great suffering of a mother who no longer is~_

**Chapter One** ~Drift through a river that flows into my arms~_  
_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings nor Tolkien's character, I only own my own which makes sense_

* * *

Along a forgotten old dirt road did ride a company of Woodland elves. They were far away from the lands they called home but with each evening traveled they slowly made their way back. The elves themselves did not mind such a great distance nor the time traveled. For elves are much too patient beings as for having all the time to master patience. So this company of elves did not travel with quick haste, with their proud stallions galloping across the open stretch of field, riding with the wind by their sides, faces blank and cold with determination of reaching their destination quickly. Instead, they traveled with the wind playing with their dark fair hair, stallions trotting merrily through the old road and faces merry and joyful as tunes of happy melodies and laughter escaped their curved lips. Oh, how they traveled with ease, as they left trail of their mystic flute tunes and enchanting stories that caught in the wind.

A small band of merchant men were blessed with the sight of these merry beings and could only describe them as lore had told them so. They were beautiful, far beautiful than any of the humble merchants could imagine. Graceful upon their horses did they seat, and their movement mimicked the of the movements of a gentle stream. Their shoulders were broad and strong, faces sharp and graced with nothing but perfection, eyes pool of gray or brown with each of its own measure of knowledge and shared the similar length of silk black hair, all that is but one.

To the untrained or weary eyes such of that of the old merchants they would have easily over-looked such a tiny body of that of a young elfling. Indeed none of the merchant manage of take notice of the small elf for he had blend in with the robes of the older elf he had rode with. His height only shortened more when he had pushed his back deeper into the chest of the taller elf he rode with, a caring arm wrapped around the elflings waist and small fair skinned hands gripped tightly on them. His features were covered under a dark green hood though strands of his golden hair fell on his short shoulders, and once the bright, curious blue eyes would scan the faces of the merchants then quickly returned them to look at his hands that he had deemed more interesting than the men.

Ones the merchants had passed them with bittersweet goodbyes and the stallions carried on till they reached the banks of the great river did the small figure ease in their tension and slowly returned to sitting straight on his horse. The elves traveled forwards till the sun choose to lower from its place from the sky. When it had darkened the elves slowed to a stop, stripped off their light amour and prepared camp for the night. The elfling managed to dismount his horse and made his way to tie the horse to a tree, he passed through the company of elves whom once had moved out of the way bowed their heads and quickly returned back to their duties. The elfling was not surprised with these actions he was of course their Prince, it was their duty to address him with respect.

The prince was far away from home and from the safe arms of his Nana's arms but it was he who insisted that he would travel with this company of elves whom were traveling back to Mirkwood after their stay in Imladris. He had said that he wished to keep the king's head councilor; Lord Nendir, company insisting that the Lord would have a much merrier journey with him to keep him entertained. Though his true intentions were indeed that he wished to explore the world from out of the protection of his forest.

He was twenty-eight summers in age and would repetitively announce it to his Ada, Nana and older siblings then would demand -_in a way that a child could only demand things; politely yet irritatingly-_ that he wished to see the world beyond the gates of Mirkwood, the world that he had only known to learn through lectures and books. After a long wait and strings of debate he was given the opportunity to ride with Lord Nendir, whom to much of his pleasure said that he would not mind the prince's company to Imladris if the prince stayed well-mannered.

Now he stood by the banks of the great river, memories of his stay at Imladris in his mind as he faced the direction of home. Indeed he enjoyed his adventure but the thought of returning back home brought him more joy.

"Legolas" A voice called out to the young prince, "You mustn't stray from the company"

The elfling now sat by the river banks of the great river, curious eyes turned upwards towards a tall dark-haired elf. His clothes were different from that of the others in the elf company, dressed in elegant dark green robes and a crown of leaves tucked behind his leaf-shaped ears. His hands gathered behind his back as he leaned down slightly to the prince whom had a slight pout upon his face

"I have not wandered far Lord Nendir," He turned to point at the elf company in the distance, "I can still see Beleg smiling from the distance, See! Now he dances about whilst Sadron plays a tune"

"It seems as so," The lord smiled, his eyes trained on the joyful group of elves before returning his stare at the prince, "though it would be much wiser to stay closer"

"But I wish to watch the river" stubbornly the prince insisted wishing not to be removed from his spot on the banks.

"If it is your highness wishes" bowed the elf lord before settling next to Legolas on the swaying grass

They sat there together, silent and listened to the rush of the water and the breeze through the leaves. Though Nendir sent curious eyes towards the prince to his right whom slumped slightly and eyes were no longer bright in curiosity but dull and frightened. He frowned having not been use to the prince's uncharacteristic stillness, usually the prince would beam with life, bouncing around and spoke with great curiosity and cheerfulness. Now he sat there on the grass, eyes glazing over the river and body still as if he was made of stone and nothing more.

"What ails you Legolas?" the lord said gently

The prince did not answer as quickly as Lord Nendir had known him to do which furthered the elf lord's concern. But with a sigh Legolas began playing with his fingers though did not look up to Nendir when he spoke but instead watched the river flow.

"Why does the river flow so and not towards the mountains Nendir?" he spoke in question but with a small voice

Raising a curious brow he looked over to the river and indeed see the current flow away from the mountains from a far. Though in his mind he knew this was not what had bothered his young prince

"Why do we age but not grow young?" he said back

"Because it is of nature, we just simply must" Legolas answered wittedly to cause a smile to come to Nendir's fair face. But upon looking over to Legolas's neutral face, the warm smile fell from his.

"But it is not the nature of the river nor or life that ails you is it not?" Legolas shifted slightly and continued avoiding the lord's eyes, "Please Legolas tell me"

"It is a foolish thought that ails me my lord, you should not concern yourself with it" Legolas whispered so quietly as if he fears unwanted ears might hear him.

Nendir placed a soothing hand upon the boy's shoulder, tucking away strands of his golden hair behind his pointed ears. Unconsciously or consciously, Nendir could not tell but the prince moved closer to his side and tucked his head between his arm and chest.

"The men, the men ail me Nendir" he said in a quiet voice

A look of understanding befell the face of the Elf lord as he tried to keep his laughter from leaving him. Oh course, how could he forget, how foolish of him to forget such a thing.

"It is your first, I do believe, your first to see men. Is it not" The prince nodded furiously and grabbed hold on Nendir's garments

"You must not be frightened of the men we passed, they will give us no trouble" Reassured the elf lord

"But that is not what Gwirithiel told me" Legolas squeaked uneasily

"The Chambermaid's daughter?"

"Aye she told me unkind things of what men do" he paused and shivered, "She said men were war born beings, only having an interest in anything that involved war. They never wash for when they did it would only be matters of seconds before the are covered in the mixture of blood and mud! There eyes are always dark almost soulless and breath of most foul for it is the smell of their own kin that they ate! And they are very unreasonable people!"

"I believe those stories are unreasonable" Nendir sighed

"Had you not seen the men we past, they smell worst than dwarves and were unkempt! They were covered in the smell of mud and no doubt blood!"

As the prince rambled the lord whom sat next to him could not decide whether he found these tales Legolas was sprouting to be amusing or troubling. But once the prince had finished and eyes instantly flew up to Nendir with nothing but fear and uneasiness Nendir had decided it to be the latter.

"You should not believe everything that you hear my prince" He tried reasoning

"Why not? It had came from Gwirithiel and I know she has not the heart to lie to me" the prince responded stubbornly

"I do not believe she knows of what she speaks of my prince, men are not as you imagine" Nendir had started, hoping to calm the wild imagination of the prince. But he only looked back at the Councilor with great disbelief and a precious attempt for a scowl. Nendir sighed and thought for a moment.

"Walk with me my prince" Nendir had not so much commanded it than he did suggested as he brought himself up to his feet.

Legolas hopped on to his own legs and trailed behind the older elf but picked up his pace when Nendir had made a gesture for him to match his strides. They walked close to were the company of elves they had traveled with but headed not towards the elves but to the horses they road on. A smile began to tease on the young prince's lips as the neared the beautiful creatures and once they had reached them he ran up to the horse whom had carried him throughout their journey and nuzzled his head into the side of its neck. Nendir stood close by with a soft smile of his own

"Do you enjoy Eleniel's company?"

"Aye, of course" Legolas smiled at the faithful stallion

"As I seem to recall that the first moments when his highness brought you up to the stables to see Eleniel you turned on your heels and ran to the safety of the Queen's dress" Nendir stated, finding it very difficult not to smirk at the fine memory.

Legolas looked up at the elf lord with arched brows and had stopped petting the horse's mane, "Did I?" he asked, absolutely dumbfounded by it. His eyes unfocused as he tried to recall the memory Nendir told him and within a few moments his ears became pinched with a bright pink color.

"Aye indeed, and your fear of Eleniel was but of course the doing of the Chambermaid's daughter" snickered Nendir, "I recall you telling your father that you heard from Gwirithiel that horse ate little elfling that try to ride them which is why you do not find elfling riding horses, and that they have sorcery that allows them to make elflings into frogs. You would not come close to a horse for months before your brother brought you up on his horse kicking and screaming and took you for a ride around a field, after that you would not let go of the horse's reins and declared him yours"

To this point the elf prince was pink in embarrassment and tried to hide his face in Eleniel' mane but his ears still shown bright has the day. Nendir laughed a heartfelt laugh and placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"There are good men and there are bad, as it is with horses and us. There are other things that you should be frightened of, but men are not one of them" Nendir explained

"I suppose" Legolas answered shyly

"Come now it is time to let the horses rest" a guiding hand pushing on the small of Legolas's back to lead him towards the company of elves.

Legolas let the hand guide him as he placed one more pat against the head of the gentle giant. With the worry now gone from the Elfling's eyes the elf lord felt the feeling of accomplishment and smiled pleasantly as Legolas began to plan of things to say and questions to ask if ever did they meet men in their travels back to Mirkwood.

"One day you shall find a man you would call friend," the elf lord mused, "and perhaps even a dwarf"

"A dwarf Lord Nendir? That is a foolish thought, an elf and a dwarf as friends? Legolas laughed

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

It had been three nightfall's since the elves had passed the merchant men and now they neared the forest of Mirkwood. Their home. And their enemy's home. The easiness of the elves had died down and their whole body motioned in alert. Eyes scanning the open fields and soon the dark trees that loomed over them. Even the prince whom had lost his worry for men became unnaturally quite once more and dug his back into Nendir's chest and demanded an arm to be placed around him at all times.

The horses traveled quietly but in quick pace as over their head loomed the naked hill that the dark servants called theirs. Even if they had taken a safer route that had lead them pass Dol Guldor the orcs still strayed and the elves must come to be prepared. When the night had crawled and the horses could not travel any further, the elves dismounted and lead them out of them to a small clearing in the woods.

This time as the elves began to set up Legolas did not wonder off, but instead stuck to the Elf lords robes as if he was one himself. They both settled down next to the fire, it was a small fire and once Legolas looked around the elf company by the fire was small as well. A few elves took their positions away from the camp as lookouts and the rest sat quiet by the fire.

Legolas was given Lembas bread and eagerly did he eat it, he leaned sideways into the safety of Nendir's arm as the lord himself spoke quietly with the elves besides him. The young elf closed his eyes but did not sleep, elves did not sleep because they did not need to but the feeling of drowsiness made Legolas slightly tired and so he rested his eyes. The arm around him wrapped even more protectively around him and the Lembas quietly slipped from his hands.

The camp remained eerily quite as Legolas rested, he noted that the only this that dared to make noises was the crackling fire, crunching of the leaves and the paced heartbeat of Nendir along with the muffled voice of Nendir that Legolas could hear from his side. He did not listen to the conversation though, he was more content in listening to the steady heartbeats of the strong lord.

There was the silent scurrying of elf boots across the grown and Legolas guessed it was time for the switch in the patrols. But then a question reached his thoughts. Wouldn't the next patrols meet them at the site instead of it of the patrol coming here to camp? But he pushed the thought aside and thinking that perhaps the elves next to patrol had already left without his notice, elf are in fact very quiet.

He heard voices above him, but he didn't concern himself of it and continued counting the beats pulsing from Nendir's side. _How odd, they've seemed to have sped up slightly,_ He thought.

A hand was placed on his chest and began shaking him,

"Legolas, Legolas wake" Nendir's voice told him

Legolas opened his eyes to stare up at the dark-haired elf whom upon seeing the confused blue eyes pulled him up on his feet in one graceful movement. He pulled on his hand towards the horses, whom slept standing.

"Lord Nendir, where are we going?" Legolas asked as he saw two elves, wielding weapons prepare Eleniel to ride.

"We must make haste, we are being trailed" Nendir choice his words carefully not letting the prince know that they were being encircled by bands of orcs. Legolas must be taken to safety before the passages are closed.

Once Eleniel was ready Nendir took Legolas under the arms and carried him up onto Eleniel instead of letting the prince to mount by himself. It only told Legolas that Nendir meant his words when he said they must hurry. Soon after him Nendir mounted as well and was given his weapons by the elves besides the horse. Three more elves mounted and their horse stood at either sides of Eleniel.

"We ride now, hold tight Legolas I fear to lose you" With a kick Eleniel began to gallop along with the other horses out of the clearing.

They dashed through trees and high growing bushes, Legolas held a deadly grip on Nendir's arms as he had never experience Eleniel to go so fast before, it scared him. What could have been possibly trailing them to have the elf lord so tense? Could it be the men that they met? Perhaps there were not as harmless as they thought? The fear of men grew back in Legolas to the point of his reasoning which told him it were orcs were completely ignored.

The sound of metal clashing reached the ears of the young elf and he could not help but turn his head to look, they were too far off to the distance but the flickering flames showed figures fighting one another. Eleniel turned swiftly and the others followed, and it seemed as if the clashing metals began to die down or they had gotten far enough for the elf to no longer hear them. Then suddenly the sound of roars echoed from before them. The three elves rushed forwards on their horses, pulling arrows from their quivers and shot at figures that Legolas could not see.

"Carry forwards my lord! We shall rally out the border lines of the woods!" Yelled one, Legolas turned. It was Beleg!

"Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín" Nendir had said before riding away.  
_(May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life)_

Legolas's heart sank to the farewell he hear escape Nendir, he did not want to lose Beleg nor the others! He turned his head to look at the shrinking figure that was Beleg whom pulled out his twin swords and awaited for an attack

"Lord Nendir-" gasp the young elf

"He will be fine young one, do not fret" said the older one.

"B-but" stammered the prince

"Hebo estel" Nendir whispered  
_(Have hope)_

They continued to ride onwards, no longer turning to look back or giving the thought of turning back. Nendir had to protect the prince, he would rather give his life than to ever see Legolas in the hands of the dark ones followers. Soon he was blessed with the sight of the forest clearing and the sound of the river rushing in his ears. He pushed Eleniel faster and faster she rode. They broke through the leaves and bushes and finally Eleniel was allowed to slow down, the two pairs of eyes ; one silver the other blue, stared at the forest in front of them.

"Lord Nendir! We are here! Are we safe? Are they gone? Where will we meet the others!?" Legolas was the first to brake the silence between them

Nendir eased his arm around Legolas and he on the older ones arm. He opened his mouth to answer but unsure what to say when suddenly a heavy force slammed onto his side and he fell off Eleniel. Legolas screamed in fright, taking comfort in Eleniel's long neck as his eyes steadied at the fallen elf. The horse kicked and throttled away as it saw the dark furred creature atop her master. The beast was large with dirty brown fur, it made a long snarling sound as its claws dug into Nendir's robes. He cried in pain and Legolas muffled his own in Eleniel's mane but caught the attention of the ferocious beast. Eyes rolled over to him, paws placed atop of the older elf's chest and its teeth bared at the younger one. Then it howled.

A long howl that echoed around the air, and for a second Legolas could have sworn the creature had smirked at him as if knowing something the he did not. Growls erupted from the forest next to him, cautiously Eleniel backed away from it and Legolas held tight on her reins. Three more creatures appeared, tauntingly creeping up towards them and snarling when Eleniel was close enough to bite at. The horse neighed and stood on it's hind legs almost causing Legolas to fall of if he had not a grip on her.

Suddenly there was a pained whimper from the first creature that appeared, Legolas whipped his head around to see Nendir had struck it with an elven knife that he had in his robes. The creature rolled off the elf lord and quickly as he could Nendir got on his feet, throwing the knife on the ground and pulling out his own true blades. His eyes met with Legolas,

"Ride Legolas! Use Eleniel to cross the river!" he instructed

"No Nendir, you cannot ask me of this! I will not leave without you! You are wounded!" Legolas cried

"No Legolas you must ride on without me!" he turned his eyes to Eleniel and demanded the horse to run in elvish.

Without a second lost Eleniel burst into a gallop and Legolas yelped as he held on for dear life. He heard the might battle cry that left Nendir's lips as well as the frightening growl from the creatures. Legolas shut his eyes tight as tears left them, the sound of Nendir's voice still could be heard and at each yell Legolas tightened his grip on the reins. But there was something else that he was hearing. As if reading his mind Eleniel let out a whiny and he opened his eyes daring to look back, his eyes widened in fear.

One of the creatures followed with great speed, with each gallop of the horse the creature made two. Legolas began to shout frantically at Eleniel in elvish to run faster but the creature still advanced. Legolas did not know what to do, he had no sword nor a bow and he could barely keep himself balanced on Eleniel! He was defenseless and his only hope was to cross the great river.

And so it was a race, a race for life and death. To reach the river, cross it and live or to be caught by the creature and be killed. Now Legolas began to beg the horse to run after, as the river came slowly to view. The distance between them was torturously long and Legolas did not know if they would make it or not.

"Please Eleniel! Ride faster! I beg!" he pleaded the horse

Eleniel neighed and with one more burst galloped faster and faster, he could feel her muscles tensing under her as she struggled to get him to safety. He looked up, the river was close! So close they could make it! They were going to make it! They we-

Eleniel let out a pained neigh as her front legs fell onto the ground, Legolas took one look from behind and saw the creature biting onto Eleniel's left thigh. She bucked and Legolas was thrown at the bank of the river, a hand in the water as if mocking his close freedom to be gone. He watched as the mighty horse let out it's last painful breathes and the creature emerged from behind her. Blood covered it's teeth and it slowly advanced towards him.

And he could not move.

He laid there by the river bank, weak and sore from being thrown off. His eyes a watery pool of blue as the predator closed him. It stopped, shoulder crouched and hind legs ready to jump. Legolas held in his breath, stopped his heart and watched as the creature jumped, shortening the distance between them in greet speed as it latched on to his right shoulder. The force of the impact was too strong that by the time the creature had latched on him, his own weight dragged them both into the fast current of the great river.

He did not remember screaming in pain or as he fell, all he could remember was that he fought, fought hard. He fought the river, the creature and he fought,

for his life...

* * *

**I am a bad, bad author having fallen in love with Nendir, no I must resist the urge! Please oh please leave a review and I promise that I will update this soon! I hoped you enjoyed reading my story as I have enjoyed creating this.  
**

**Here I go again but please leave a review, a criticism or anything! I would deeply appreciate it!**

_August 15, 2012_**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A Mother**  
**

_~No man would ever come understand the great suffering of a mother who no longer is~_

**Chapter Two** ~The Chase and the Catch~_  
_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Lord of the Rings nor Tolkien's character, I only own my own._

* * *

The battle had died with the rising of the sun over the crowns of the trees. The orcs, the dark creatures that they were retreated with the shadow defeated and unable to overpower the strong elven warriors. As the last blood of an orc was spilled the elves began to gather each other, the injured and the strong. Looking for surviving horses and other elves that were pushed to fight away from the concentrated battlefield.

Along the way, searching for their brethren they found two slain and another fading before he could be treated. They were placed atop the remaining horses to return them to their families and properly buried. They found Beleg; the closest they had as a captain, and two others who were treating a deadly gash across his chest. With them were six dead orcs and two slain wargs. As the company of elves were almost fully re-grouped, huddling around Beleg who insisted he did not need to be treated and began calling out commands. His first was to send pairs of scouts; injured they were but still capable to run quickly enough to go to the outer boarders of the forest to find the last two missing elves.

They did not complain nor made a sound and obeyed the command, hurriedly passing through the forest as quiet and as quick as the forest allowed them to. the rests were ordered to rest and those able were told to wrap the slain ones in bundles of clothe. Beleg himself sat impatiently from his spot on a fallen tree as Sadron his closest companion and one of the elves skilled with caring for wounds made work on his chest once more.

"Still yourself mellon before I make your wound far worse than it is now" warned the elf who began to grow impatient with his friend's movements

"I have told you much too many times Sadron, I do not need looking after. I am perfectl-ack!" the stubborn elf hissed as Sadron dug the needle deeper into his chest than needed. He glared at his companion who tried very hard to hide the small smirk on his lips

"You did that on purpose!"

The elf kneeling in front of him made an offended face

"I had no intention to, it is your fault, you would not stop moving," wittingly the other elf answered, "Now still yourself, I will not warn you once more"

Sadron took his time sealing up the gash not to annoy the impatient one but because if he did not then it will open and bleed again. If that happened then he would once again take care of the complaining elf. As he finished the stitching and placed a wet clothe on the gash two scouts appeared from the trees. The first looked out of breathe as he supported himself on his left leg whiles the other took the effort to act as a wall for him to lean on.  
Beleg immediately stood on his feet and Sadron slowly followed him, the scouts hurried to them with a small bow, one wincing in the action

"Hail! what news do you bring?" Beleg said

"Lord Nendir, he is dangerously wounded and needs to be healed but he would not let us take him here" said the one with the limp and up close also had a purple-ish bruise just under his eye.

"Where is the prince?" voiced the healer before the warrior could

"Not with the lord" was all the other scout said when the first one had hesitated

Beleg made a face at Sadron and he to him then with a nod the healer turned,

"Ready three horses" he said to an elf who was caring for the horses they had gathered.

"Rest Mellon, have that looked at" Beleg said to the first scout then turned his eyes to the second whom looked to be in perfect condition, "You shall lead us to Lord Nendir"

Both nodded to the command though one left and the other stayed and awaited for Sadron to return with the horses. When he did they mounted, Beleg having slight difficulties doing so but got up without any help. He saw Sadron give him a disapproving glance but he ignored it and told the scout to lead.

They did not ride t far as they reached the end of the forest, they past the last branches of the trees above them and were met with a field of tall grass and with their keen eyes a trail of cold blood. The two newcomers held their breathes but the scout having seen the sight continued onward without a glance at the trail.

"The blood is not elf, they are of wargs" the scout reassured the two

Soon enough they found the bodies of the wargs, scattered around with series of slashes on their sides. They past them and continued only to have the scout point out at the horizon. The two followed the arm to spot a small limping figure at the distance, broad shoulders, dark hair, and a crown of leaves on his head; Lord Nendir! With an encouraging tap on the side the horses rode to the lost Lord.

"Lord Nendir!" Sadron called out at the figure

He stopped at the call of his name and turned to spot the three elves closing in on him. When he had turned all three pairs of eyes fell on the lord's injuries. Claw marks ripped his robes and three marks ran down his chest to his stomach much like Beleg's own except this was far worst and deeper. Blood dripped from the scratches on his forehead and the slit on his cheek. His left leg looked twisted under his garments and he used his sword as a walking stick and propped himself on it.

"My lord, you are in no condition to continue! Please let me dress your wounds before it worsens!" Sadron said as he moved the horse forward and prepared to dismount but Nendir held up his hand to stop him.

"Nay, not till the prince has been found! I had instructed him to cross the river, I meet him there now!" insisted the lord

"But my lord-"

"I must find him!" yelled Nendir with a tone of desperation and fear

Sadron did not argue further and kept his mouth shut, but his eyes still glanced at his bleeding wounds and feared for the elf lord's life. Beleg moved his horse closer to Nendir and stuck out his hand

"Then we ride to the banks" Beleg said

Nendir gave a small smile of thanks to Beleg before he took hold of his arm and slowly mounted the horse. It proved to be much too difficult for the elf lord for each move that he made he let out a haggard gasp. Beleg himself let out a pained groan, pulling the elf up onto his horse and threatened to re-open his stitches. Quickly the scout got off his horse and helped the lord up and at the time Sadron caught Beleg's attention

"I do not like this, he must be treated now" he hissed quietly

"Nor do I mellon, so I suggest we ride fast" whispered the other back

Sadron was still not sure if they should push on but nodded having full trust on Beleg's decisions. With Nendir finally mounted on the horse, heaving heavily and leaning on Beleg's back they rode quickly to the riverbanks to bring the prince to safety and to give Nendir relief. The ride was only minutes but to the small group of elves they seemed like decades. They saw the out-stretched river from the horizon and yet their hearts did not calm because the prince was not in sight. The horse stood now by the river banks as the elves with their keen eyes scanned the river bank at the other side.

"Do you see him Beleg? Is he at the other side" the lord impatiently heaved unable to even move himself to look over the warrior's broad shoulders.

"Nay my lord, he is not in sight" Beleg answered

"Perhaps he did not make it across the river" the scout unconsciously mumbled but the words rang loud to the other elves, one; that being Nendir, glared at the comment

"No he has crossed! I am sure of it" he coughed hard into his hand and leaned helplessly on Beleg's back unable to hold himself up.

Though the others were not at the same train of thought as the lord. They had scanned the river banks at the other side, there was no break in the mud nor the high standing grass and weeds that would have showed that a horse had passed by. There was nothing that could have proven that the elven prince had reached the other side. If he was not there then where was he?

"There! At the distance!" Sadrons smooth voice yelled in haste and pointed

But he did not point towards the opposite bank but to their left was the river that continued to stretch out. Beleg and the scout followed the arm to where it pointed and spotted something laying close to the banks of the river. Hastily they pulled on their reins and their horses galloped towards it.

The sight was not welcoming.

Eleniel, Lord Nendir's horse lay dead near the banks, eyes hollow and her body twisted and torn from where they once were. It was the work of wargs, this was clear. Four sets of prints were neared the corpse and headed back into the forest, some showing signs of carrying a few carcasses back into the dark forest.

Nendir eyes had traced around Eleniel's mangled corpse before turning to look away. She did not make it to the other side, his thoughts taunted him of his failure. It had meant that the prince did not reach to safety and to this thought his heart sank, fingered rolled into a tight grip as he squeezed his eyes shut.

The scout dismounted his horse and both Sadron and Beleg's eyes followed him. His back was turned to them as he knelt down and picked up something from the ground, he turned to face them and within his grasp was the prince's bloodied cloak.  
The prince was dead.

* * *

Everything was so foreign when he woke. And it frightened him.

The grass fields on a small cliff above him, the mud banks he laid in he did not know them. The feeling of his body was a feeling he had never felt before; sore, weak, heavy and numb. He could not even lift himself from the mud to move away from the rising waves of the river behind him, even his eyes that were always open were hard to keep as it should be. All this, his surroundings, his body… the pain, everything was not familiar to him and because of it he felt fear.

_Fear._ It was not a foreign to the Greenwood Prince, though the feeling was not as welcomed like other feelings. He knew to fear an angry scowled that drew on Lord Nendir's face when he was late for a lecture, to fear his father's thundering voice when he had accidentally let out the horses from the stable, or to fear the punishment that was to be given when he was caught sneaking food out from the kitchen with the chambermaid's daughter. But yet this familiar feeling was different, it was not the same as the fear he had felt before. For this fear was much more frightening.

He could not understand why but this new-found fear brought shivers up through his spine then back, stiffen his already stiff body and quicken his pacing heart from his chest. With each snap of the tall grass against the wind, his heart leap, the sound of rushing water tensed his muscles and his breathe hitching in his throat.  
He tried sitting up, using his arms to do so but to only fall back down when a sharp pain coarse down his right shoulder. He let out a pained cry and immediately wrapped tiny fingers around his right shoulder. There was blood running down his arm. Blood! He took in a sharp breathe, dared not to look at his shoulder. Weary blue eyes shut tight as he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from letting tears fall. The pain was too much and the young prince curled into a ball with a tight grip still on his shoulder

"Lord Nendir!" He cried, tears fell as he could no longer keep them in

But the kind elf lord did not appear,

"Lord Nendir! Please!" he called out louder but again he did not appear

A teary whimper left his lips and again he called out for the elf lord hoping that he was just close by and would hear him if he called out louder. He continued this till his throat ran dry and his voice became raspy. He felt just one more call in him, just one more, his last chance, last hope…

"Nana!" he coughed before breaking into tears

shivering he imagined his mother's phantom arms around him and comforting him at the very moment. He wanted to go back home, he wanted to be found and run into his mother's arms and stay there. He did not want to be here, with no one around. He had never been alone before, as a prince it was abnormal to have no company that would come to the whim of his call. And now, the sun was lowering as if it too no longer wish to keep the delicate prince company.

But was he truly alone?

_Grrrrrr..._

Legolas's ears twitched to the sound of a deep throaty snarl close by. His eyes snapped wide open, turning from side to side trying in vain to find where it had came from but by that time the growling had stopped.

_SNAP!_

His eyes flew to look above him towards the tall grass that stood above him and what met his gaze was familiar coal black eyes. The warg! It leapt as soon as Legolas spotted it trying once again to ensnare him in its jaw but Legolas rolled away with inches to spare.

When it's legs hit the sandy shores it let out a pained whimper and lifted its left front paw. In turn Legolas grasp his right shoulder as he stumbled up to his feet. His breathe came out in an uneven pattern as he stared at the warg wide eyed in horror. Suddenly it shuffled to right, Legolas stumbled to his own right till his back hit the small cliff that the warg had leap from. It began to paw forward, with its teeth gritting in view, growling and eyes lusting for his blood.

Legolas pushed his back onto the uneven stone wall and held his breath. The warg moved ready to pounce him once more but by instinct Legolas drew back his leg and kicked sand into the wargs eyes and mouth, the warg cringed back its eyes closed. The elf prince took this chance, he demanded his legs to move! He began to climb the small cliff pulling himself with a yelp as his shoulder continued to hurt. He got up on his legs once more and hurriedly began limping away, pass the tall grass and into the dark woods ahead of him.

Passing branches and bushes, he limped quickly away from the sound of the rushing water. His head would often turn to look over his shoulder to see if the warg had begun to chase him. His sore legs lead him deeper and deeper into the unfamiliar dark forest. His sight blurred, from the dark or from his fatigue he did not know but he knew that he could not continue on like this. He had to hide. Slowing down slightly, worried blue eyes pass scanned their surrounding looking for a place to hide. There was nothing to hide under but bushes and hiding behind boulders would not give him much protection. From behind he heard the sound of rustling leaves accompanied by dark growls.

In haste Legolas ran towards the tallest tree that he could find and begun to pull himself up upon its branches, but he did not manage to get far. As he managed to pull himself up on the second branch the warg jumped from behind the trees he had passed by. Its eyes immediately locked upon his and with a snarl it ran and threw its body against the sturdy trunk of the tree. Legolas wrapped his arms around the tree as it shook to the impact, the warg itself started pawing up against the tree and snapped at the young elf's feet when they were close enough.

Legolas pulled his feet up onto the branch he sat on, carefully trying to stand up as the warg continued to rock the tree. Its claws dug deep into the bark and ripped it off the tree as it tried to climb the tree. Legolas looked up for the nearest branch and tried reaching for it with his good arm while the other clinged on the tree but the branch was far too high for him to reach. Looking from the warg to the high branch he could only think of one thing to do.  
He had to jump for it.

The warg was closing up on him, its front paws cling upon the first branch he had passed and clawed on the underside of his branch. He had to do it, he had to do it now. His eyes shifted again to the branch above him, standing on his toes and hoping that he could reach it without jumping but he could not. He could feel the heavy thump of his heart in fear as he released his grip around the tree trunk and poised to jump. And with a finally shudder of breath his legs pushed off the branch, arms extended and reached for the branch.

He let out a pained cry as he grabbed the branch with his wounded arm, quickly he reached with his other and hung under the branch trying to gather his breath. The warg growled angrily from below as it propped itself upon the first branch and watched Legolas dangle meters above it. It continued to claw against the hard bark of the tree as Legolas slowly tried to pull himself up. He could feel his shoulder burning, blood dripping onto his tunics and his muscles weakening. He shut his eyes tight, nails digging into the branch as he tried pulling himself up. He could do this, he can, he just needed enough energy to...

A sudden spasm within his shoulder ran down his spine and lost his grip on the branch, his eyes widened and he tried to throw his hand onto the branch again but it was too late and he fell.

The air in his lungs was knocked out of him as his back made contact with the hard ground. A cold jolt of pain traveled up his spine from his leg and Legolas let out a pained cry as he rolled onto his side and cradle his leg, breath rasping and tears dripping from his eyes.

The warg with ease jumped off the tree and circled the elfling, weak, defenceless and no longer able to run. It hunched its back and displayed its sharp teeth, saliva drooling from the corners of its lips and teasingly it would snap close to Legolas's body.

"Please," whimpered the wounded elf "please don't"

He begged to the dark creature, pleading that it to leave him be. He did not want to die, no like this, not this way. He broke into tears as the warg neared him,

_"T-tua amin! Tua amin!_" he cried out as the warg snapped at his face.  
(help me)

He closed his eyes, feeling the wargs hot breath against his face and felt the vibration of its growl.

_"t-tua..._" he whimpered

_TWANG!_

A pained growl left the wargs throat as it took a cautious step away from the fallen prince. Battle cried suddenly surrounded them and rushing footfalls neared. Another 'twang' ran through the air and out from the bushes four dark figures appeared armed with old swords and axes. Quickly the warg was surrounded and Legolas scrambled onto his stomach to crawl away from them, crawling into the bushes and watched. Weapons fell onto the warg as it tried to defend itself from them but quickly was it slain.

One figure viciously swung its axe into the corpse's side and let out a victorious cry and the rests followed suit, it was only till then did Legolas realize they were men! Dishevelled hair and unkempt beards covered their large faces, clothes dirty and body covered in mud. They gathered around the dead warg cheering and prodding its body with their weapon even if they had already slain it. Legolas took in a sharp breath and turned his eyes away from the sight. It was a gory sight to be held, Legolas could not understand why the continued to do so.

"Ahhhh!" he felt something grab onto his hair and pulled him out of his hiding place

He reached for it and grabbed on; a hand? It dragged him closer to the group of men who continued to cheer.

"Oi! Look see what I 'ave found in the bushes? Bet this be where we heard that cry from?"

He felt the hand pull back on his hair and he let out a whimpered cry, at this point the men had all stopped and stared at him with their bloodied weapons within the grasp.

"An elf child?"

"child?" leered one, Legolas could not tell which.

A dark haired man stepped forward, the one that had wielded the axe. He wore malicious smile on his crusted lips, dark eyes glinting as his large hand grabbed Legolas by the chin and pulled his face higher to inspect. There was a drop on his smile as he turned Legolas's head side to side and finally he let go and stood up in his full height

"A lad" he scoffed as if suddenly lost interest.

"Another one? shall we kill him off like we did the other?" another man suggested as he pulled his sword closer to his face with a devilish crackle to which Legolas let out a whimper.

"No, this be an elf you fool! There are men who would pay nicely for an elf child in their possession" smirked the dark haired man.

"Especially one with golden hair, I 'ave never seen an elf with golden hair"

"You've never seen an elf in your life Gildoron, now bind his arms we are taking him" with that the dark haired man turned and walked away

The hand that had held tightly on his hair finally let go and Legolas felt himself fall on to ground once more. He was too tired, too weak, and too sore to fight back against the men as he felt rough rope being tied tightly around his wrist. With a mighty tug from the man who had bound his hands Legolas was forced onto his broken leg, pain zapped down his leg and fell on his knees.

"Oi Angantýr! Seems your elf pet cannot stand" Snickered a man with light brown hair

"What now" hissed Angantýr

dark brown eyes befell Legolas whom looked up at him with a pitiful face, the man snorted and pulled harshly on the rope to get the young elf back on his feet but whenever he did Legolas would fall back down on his knees. The three men who sat and watched snickered at him as he fell and jested at Angantýr whom became angrier with each failed attempt.

"Hurry Angantýr, you would not want to keep Therir in waiting" the light brown haired man continued

"Do not make me come there and cut your tongue out me-self Örik" Angantýr hissed to which the man just crackled showing his cracked and spaced teeth

Angantýr pulled again and Legolas let out a pained cry

_"A! Tampa tanya, ta awra!_" Legolas pleaded  
(stop that, it hurts!)

The man growled in annoyance, pulled once more on the ropes but only so that Legolas was close enough to reach. He grabbed the elfling by the tunics and pulled him close to his face.

"Be it that you understand me or not elf," the anger rising in his tone, "you will walk or I will cut off your legs"  
he loosen his grip on his tunic and Legolas weakly managed to stand, he leaned against the closest tree and dared not to look the man in the eyes.

"Good, the pet understands," he heard Örik chuckle, "now start walking!"

Legolas begun to limp behind Angantýr, the other men surrounded him. Eyes glued on him and toothy grins erupting from their lips with each misstep and stumble of the elf. But Legolas would get back up on his own, and ignored the looks and the voices that surrounded him. He did not speak nor let out cries from the pain, for these men do not care whether he be injured or not. These men were barbaric and wicked, as how Gwirithiel described them to be and Lord Nendir was wrong.

Men are cruel.

* * *

**Deepest apologies for the long wait, I do not know if I have already warned you or not but I do not update regularly so the waiting may be long for a new chapter, please don't be mad. Thank you so much for all the review, favorites, and alerts they are all deeply appreciated. **

**Some have pointed out that I have made a few grammatical errors which I will not deny, I did make errors and will make so more so in advance I would also like to apologize for them. I will try to work harder on my English and grammar and hopefully till it is satisfactory.**

**A few minor things that I would like to say before readers notice it. There is a sheer amount of OC partially because this is literally Legolas-centric, no other Tolkien characters will appear (they will be mentioned but thats all really) so I know a few people do not like the majority of the fic being OC's so once again I apologize. Also I know that not all men in Middle-earth are barbaric but there are men who are and Legolas just so happens to run into them. Now their names are Nordic Names and not Middle-earth names, I have tried to search for a site that gave Middle-earth names but I could not. I had heard somewhere (perhaps read) that Tolkien had used Nordic (or others) names as an influence to the names of his characters. **

**But if readers are still discontent about my names not being middle-earthy I would like to ask you a favor then. Could someone help me find a middle-earth name for a woman. Just a woman, not an elf, dwarf, or hobbit, just a woman. I had planned to use the name Elaenor, but I am not sure if it qualifies as a middle-earth name. So if you have any suggestions please leave it in the reviews and thank you! **


End file.
